El pacto
by Mavalu
Summary: One-shot que podría haber ocurrido después de lo sucedido en el episodio 3x17.


**El pacto**

* * *

Llamó al timbre y esperó pacientemente a que abriera. El lapso de tiempo le pareció interminable, tanto que ya estaba dispuesta a irse cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con él.

Estaba despeinado y llevaba un simple pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta. Era un atuendo lógico para aquella hora de la mañana pero no dejó de resultarle sexy. Se quedó absorta unos instantes y tan solo reaccionó al oír que le hablaba.

- ¡Inspectora!

Ella levantó la vista bruscamente para mirarlo a los ojos e intentó combatir la vergüenza con una sonrisa sincera... pero no le salió.

- Hola – volvió a recorrerlo con la mirada de abajo a arriba - ¿interrumpo algo?

Él entrecerró los ojos como si no comprendiera hasta que reaccionó.

- ¡No!, ¡que va! - se apartó del umbral de la puerta para dejarla pasar y cerró tras ella.

- Se que es nuestro día libre y que, al parecer, estabas descansando y no quería molestarte pero ¿tienes un momento?

Castle arqueó las cejas visiblemente desconcertado ante el parloteo que acababa de oír y asintió con lentitud.

- ¿Quieres un café?, acabo de hacerlo, todavía está caliente.

Kate agradeció el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa y se sentó en el office. Él la imitó, sentándose frente a ella y la observó con curiosidad por encima de la taza humeante.

- Tú dirás

- ¿Estamos bien?, quiero decir... ¿todo va bien entre nosotros?

Él dio un respingo involuntario y estuvo a punto de bromear al respecto pero se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que la pregunta era muy seria. Se repuso de la sorpresa inicial y respondió con cautela.

- ¿Tú crees que ocurre algo?

- Sí. Lo creo – afirmó rotunda y se removió incomoda en el taburete.

Castle continuaba observándola y sus ojos se oscurecieron, se tornaron azul cobalto. Reprimió una sonrisa involuntaria.

- Bueno, es cierto que algo ha cambiado entre nosotros desde que nos quedamos encerrados en el congelador – bebió un sorbo de café y le lanzó una mirada reservada.

- Estoy de acuerdo – convino – pero... ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado? Yo creo ser la misma de siempre pero tú..., no se, te noto distante.

Él esbozó una sonrisa triste y respiró hondo

- A pesar de ser una frase tópica te diré: "No es por ti, es por mi"

Kate se envaró visiblemente molesta.

- Es lo más estúpido que has dicho en mucho tiempo.

Castle meneó la cabeza con suavidad y se mordió el labio inferior. Su rostro mostraba una ligera decepción.

- No lo ves, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver? - preguntó visiblemente irritada

Él se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con lentitud por la cocina mientras hablaba

- Aquel día estuvimos a punto de perder todo lo importante, a nuestros amigos, nuestros familiares – se paró y clavó sus ojos en los de ella – a las personas que queremos – cuando observó que ella se había sobresaltado por su profunda mirada sintió una repentina satisfacción interior que procuró no reflejar en su rostro. Caminó de nuevo – Estuvimos a punto de perder todo lo importante para nosotros. Una situación así te obliga a plantearte tu vida y lo que realmente es relevante o no.

- Estoy de acuerdo – aceptó ella

Él la miró agradecido y continuó su pequeño discurso

- Aquella noche, cuando llegué a casa y reflexioné sobre lo ocurrido me pareció increíble haber sobrevivido a una situación límite como esa. Y me di cuenta de que si lo había conseguido había sido gracias a ti. - y la miró de nuevo – Sin ti me hubiera derrumbado – se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba - luché por sobrevivir en aquel congelador porque te tenía que salvar a ti. Y cuando me despertó Josh y vi que estabas bien y que aquella situación se había solucionado quería celebrarlo contigo, pero tu no estabas ahí. En realidad estabas con quien tenías que estar, pero yo no tenía el boleto ganador – esbozó una sonrisa triste y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pijama.

Ella se había quedado petrificada, sus ojos estaban empañados y su rostro reflejaba el temor que sentía a lo que estaba a punto de oír.

- No se cuanto tiempo estuviste inconsciente entre mis brazos antes de que nos rescataran y durante ese tiempo yo no podía dejar de pensar en que te estaba perdiendo. Y cuando sientes algo tan doloroso ya no vuelves a ser la misma persona - hizo una pausa y la miró con solemnidad – ya no soy el de siempre, Kate. Necesito distanciarme emocionalmente de todo esto para que mi vida vuelva a tener un poco de sentido.

Los ojos de ella derramaron una lágrima solitaria que recorrió la mejilla hasta la comisura de la boca. Estaba empezando a comprender.

- No llores, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites pero no puedo seguir en esto solo. Lo que yo siento y lo que tu sientes son dos cosas distintas. Y tenerte tan cerca para luego no irme a casa contigo me resulta muy difícil, - resopló - cada vez más.

Castle se acercó a ella y le sostuvo la cara con las manos, enjugó sus mejillas con los pulgares y sonrió con tristeza. Depositó un beso suave y cálido en sus labios y saboreó el sabor salado de sus lagrimas.

- Estaré ahí siempre que me llames, me consultes o me necesites pero no me pidas que no me importe que estés con él porque no sería justo para mi – acarició de nuevo sus mejillas con ternura – y me aprecias demasiado como para torturarme con ello después de lo que acabo de decirte. Permíteme que me distancie de ti emocionalmente. Lo necesito.

Ella se aferraba a las muñecas de Castle para no caerse porque las piernas no la sujetaban. Se sentía estúpida e impotente. Estaba perdiendo su punto de apoyo y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

- P...pero vendrás mañana...

- Sabes que sí. Pero cuando acabe nuestra jornada me volveré a mi casa y tú te irás a la tuya y no tomaremos cervezas después del trabajo. Tampoco haremos guardias ni investigaciones encubiertas como la del almacén. No me siento capaz de soportar tus falsos coqueteos. Aunque formen parte de la investigación. Como hombre, tengo un límite. El jefe tendrá que buscarte un compañero para ese tipo de casos.

Kate asintió absolutamente derrotada y con sus propias manos separó las de él de su cara. El contacto la estaba quemando por fuera y por dentro.

- Lo siento mucho, Kate. Lo último que deseo es hacerte daño - y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella se recompuso rápidamente. Su cara se volvió pétrea, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Dio un paso atrás, se secó con torpeza las mejillas y tendió su mano formalmente. Castle observó atónito la mano que ella le tendía y finalmente la estrechó, sellando un pacto de separación absolutamente necesario para ambos.

**FIN**


End file.
